The Path of Fate
by Tamyo
Summary: She was abandoned by her father, by his students who detested her after her fathers death. But when they are responsible in apprenticing her, how will she face the truth? And can she change their view towards her?


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own World Of Warcraft but I do own all characters.**

Chapter 1: Two young men.

The sun shone upon the very elegant city named Silvermoon. The yellow, orange tree leaves fell down, landing on the patterned ground and the next one landed on a gloved hand where in mere seconds it joined the other fallen leaves. The emerald eyes of the elf scanned the city, and the windows of the homes reflected the sunlight. The graceful statues of the women blood elves fountains worked perfectly, as the water was like the shortcuts falling down and hitting the lotus and the brown leaves rolling from one side to another. In the court of the Sun, the wooden benches spread all around the place; some were already taken by citizens sitting on it, some reading and some other chatting and laughing.

"So calm and quiet and they haven't arrived yet," the man whispered quietly and closed his emerald green eyes with his arms crossed.

As the words were being said, the tall elf man heard the noise of two elves running, one holding a wooden staff and the other holding a wooden sword. He grinned and pushed himself off the tree he was leaning on, opening his eyes to half and noticing both of them breathing heavily from running as they were standing in front of him.

"Well well," he began eyeing them both.

The two Blood Elves stared at the ground, "We apologize for being late, sir Vaerthus," with their breaths getting less heavy.

Vaerthus stood with a warm, kind smile on his pale lips as he spoke, "I believe there will be a punishment for being late,"

The two froze in their place with their green eyes wide open and the young warrior stared up with pleading eyes, "Please sir no! Don't punish us!" he pleaded.

Vaerthus laughed at him and reached out a hand, patting his head and feeling his soft hair. "Well, this is not your first time being late. But tell me what your reason to be late is? So I can forgive you both,"

The other young Blood Elf looked up at Vaerthus saying, "We had some work with the hawkstriders. Cleaning them, combing them and making them ready for their owners,"

"And have you by any chance had to ride any of them, you two?"

They both shake their head no which made Vaerthus chuckle.

"Maybe you two will get the chance to ride one soon. And yes, I forgive you both and ONLY this time,"

The young Blood Elves cheered, "Yes!"

Vaerthus smiled seeing them happy, "Okay okay, enough of that now. You two are about to meet Lord Lor'Themar Theron,"

The two apprentices were shocked to hear the name and within a few seconds, their face expression turned to show their nervousness as they stared at Vaerthus silent.

"What?" He asked.

"We are not ready," the young priest answered.

Vaerthus knelt down in front of them, looking into their eyes.

"Look Azeas and Solaerias, Being nervous is normal and I'm sure you two will behave politely in front of him," Vaerthus spoke with serious tone in his voice.

Azeas and Solaerias looked at each other and then back at Vaerthus, nodding slowly.

Vaerthus gently places a gloved hands on each of their shoulders and nods, "No buts. Let us move,"

They nodded nervously and their nervousness grew more as they were walking towards the Sunfury Spire following Vaerthus in front of them. He walked confidently with his chin up, tall and muscled, in perfect shape with pale skin, but a few injuries on his cheek that were left to be only marks now. He held the weight of his heavy plate armor he was wearing and the long blonde hair glided down his back with his green emeralds eyes glowing in the sunlight. They kept walking until they reached the Sunfury Spire, as the two stared at the red carpeted straight stair that leaded to where the reagent lord is.

"Here we are," Vaerthus smiled.

"I have always wondered what it looks like there," Azeas wondered.

"Me too," Solaerias agreed.

Vaerthus kept smiling, "Well, in a few minutes you will see what it looks like and how it feels to be around the Lord,"

They both swallowed hard, following Vaerthus slowly who walked towards the stairs. As soon as they were there, they stopped to the sight of the Silvermoon guardians standing with their shield and sword in their hands and only their heads turned looking at them. Vaerthus stood straight saluting them as they returned the salutation. Afterwards, they walked again and Azeas and Solaerias breathed heavily as they became very nervous towards reaching the place of their regent lord. Lor'Themar stood there speaking with his two friends Ranger Halduron Brightwing and Grand Magister Rommath. They turned around to the sound of the heavy footsteps of Vaerthus's plate boots.

"Ah, here they come," Lor'Themar smiled.

Vaerthus smiled kneeling down in front of Lor'Themar and lowering his head to face the ground "Greetings my Lord,"

The moment Vaerthus did that, Solaerias and Azeas copied him by sitting on one knee and lowering their heads as they both said at once in their childish tone. "Greetings my lord,"

Lor'Themar laughed at the two young Blood Elves, "What polite blood elves," he walked towards Vaerthus. "Stand up, General Vaerthus,"

Vaerthus obeyed the command that was given to him, but the young ones stayed still in their position.

Lor'themar stared at the two Blood Elves, then at Vaerthus who stepped away to give him the space to stand in front of Azeas and Solaerias. Vaerthus smiled and thought, "That's my boys,"

They were so nervous to the point their hands started shaking on their knees when their lord stood in front of them.

"Stand up, young ones," Lor'Themar commanded.

They both slowly rose on their feet and looked up at their lord's face. Lor'Themar had a calm look on his face, but with something that caught their eyes and which was attracting to them. They both knew something happened that made the scratch a mark on his left eye. All of sudden and without feeling himself, Solaerias asked.

"My Lord, what's that scratch on your left eye?"

Azeas turned to look at Solaerias with surprise expression on his face and Vaerthus did the same as well, but he shouted his name out loud.

"Solaerias!"

Solaerias blinked twice and swiftly apologized to his lord. Lor'themar, Rommath and Halduron laughed together.

"Don't apologize, young one. Children at your age who comes to see me tend to ask about this scratch quiet a lot," he told him.

Vaerthus covered his face with his right hand and whispered, "Oh dear, I hope Azeas does not screw up like he did,"

After a minute or two, Lor'Themar told Azeas and Solaerias the story behind that scratch and they both were shocked and eager to know more, but only to be interrupted by Vaerthus who stepped forward.

"My Lord, I believe it is time," Vaerthus interrupted.

Lor'themar turned to look at Vaerthus for a few seconds whom smiled and placed his hand on his mouth, letting out a fake cough, "Oh yes. I almost forgot my apologize,"

Vaerthus positioned his both hands behind his back and Lor'Themar moved towards Grand Magister Rommath and Ranger Halduron Brightwing as they began the discussion about something and then excused, going inside another room. Azeas and Solaerias were astonished by how everything in this big room appeared to be. The sun light went through the large windows and its light made the hall room bright, two flags hang on each side of the hall with the Silvermoon emblem printed on it both and there were some cushions on the floor and the big chandelier hanged on the gray ceiling. The floor was carpeted in golden, red carpet that has patterns curved on it. The two young boys kept looking around with their jaws half open.

"I cannot believe that we are standing right here in the Sunfury Spire, Solaerias," Azeas said happily, staring at Solaerias.

Solaerias looked at Azeas and nods in agreement.

Vaerthus chuckled quietly at them. "And you will come here more often when you are fully trained,"

The boys smiled, nodded their heads at the same time. A few minutes later, the regent Lord came out with his two friends and in their hands, a tabard, the Silvermoon Tabard. Vaerthus stood straight watching Lor'Themar Theron approach the two boys and smiling upon them with the Grand Magister and Ranger standing few feet away behind him on each side.

Lor'Themar began uttering the words in a quite tone and stared into their green fel eyes. "You are the children of the blood, the presenters of the Blood Elves among the Hordes brave men and women. The future champions of Horde and the saviors of Azeroth,"

He closed his eyes slowly, moving his hands to position them above their heads as it began to shine in golden ball. "Be blessed, young Blood Elves" as soon as the words were being said, the golden ball turned to be a delicated lines, raying through their bodies. After that, his hands went back to be normal and he opened his eyes, smiling. The two boys stared at their lord smiling. Grand Magister Rommath and Ranger Halduron Brightwing stepped towards Solaerias and Azeas, handing them the Silvermoon Tabard and spoke at once, "Wear it with pride,"

Azeas and Solaerias held their now Silvermoon Tabard that is made with the finest fabric. Ranger and Grand Magister stepped backwards to stand beside Lor'Themar as Vaerthus walked forward and knelt down.

"I'm sure they will make you proud, my lord," Vaerthus mentioned proudly.

Lor'Themar nods and Vaerthus stood up and saw the two boys kneeling in front of their lord as well.

"Thank you very much, Lord Lor'Themar Theron. We will be sure to make you proud of us," Azeas said and Solaerias nods.

"Stand tall, young ones," Lor'Themar ended his sentence and turned to leave the room with Grand Magister Rommath and Ranger Halduron Brightwing.

Along with that, all three of them turned to leave the Sunfury Spire heading to Vaerthus's home.

He placed his hand on the knob of the front door of his house, slowly pushing it backwards and waited for Azeas and Solaerias to walk in.

"Go in," Vaerthus commanded and walked in after Solaerias and Azeas walked in, closing the door behind him.

A short woman slowly walked out the room she was in and smiled towards the three blood elves standing before her a few steps away. She looked tired with her eyes half closed as she was dressed in solstice robe. Izurya a short in height women appeared to be in a good body shape; her long blonde hair slides down her thin back. And her eyes glow in fel green with her bright clear skin and her cheeks are light red.

"Welcome home you three," Izurya greeted them with a warm smile.

Vaerthus moved towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist embracing her gently making sure he does not do anything to cause pain to her stomach. After a few minutes he let go of her and whispered.

"How is my beauty doing today?"

She giggles and noticed Azeas and Solaerias were looking away from them with their faces red. "I'm doing very well and so is the little one," she placed her hands on her stomach.

"The baby will be born soon right?" Vaerthus asked eagerly.

"Yes my dear," Izurya nodded.

Solaerias's and Azeas's stomach growled from the hungry and Izurya and Vaerthus laughed. She tilted her head to look at both of them. "I know you guys are hungry, I've prepared lunch,"

The two blood elves cheered as they all walked to the table and sat on the chairs, eating and sharing their story of what happened today, laughing and smiling.


End file.
